The Growth Factors &Signaling (GF) program is comprised of Members who focus on the central theme of signal transduction pathways relevant to cancer initiation, progression and metastasis. There are three goals that characterize this group: 1) study signaling pathways relevant to these three phases of oncogenesis, 2) develop new tools for the study of these signaling pathways, 3) develop compounds and strategies to target key components of these pathways, and 4) translate basic information into clinical applications. The GF Program has 29 Members, representing 12 Departments and five Schools, and has $5,602,675 in direct cancer-related peer-reviewed funding, 8 projects of which are funded by NCI for a direct total of $1,177,989. In 2007, Members published a total of 76 publications with 46 of those being cancer-related of which 28% were inter- and 9% were intra-related. This breadth is evident in three areas of study: Immune System and Cancer, Signaling in Epithelial Cancers, and Tools for Cancer Research and Therapeutics. Membership and GF activities have been reorganized over the past funding period. Program leadership changed to Dr. Marian L. Waterman and Dr. Nancy Allbritton in 2003, with a second change in leadership in 2007 when Dr. Christopher Hughes replaced Dr. Allbritton after her departure from UC Irvine. Membership has significantly changed since the last funding period with an active recruitment of Members from the bioengineering and chemistry disciplines and other Members moving to the Developmental Biology (DB) Program.